Anime Dimension 0: Zero Invasion
by Kyodai Productions
Summary: The 2nd volume of Anime Dimension 0. Following on from where we last left off. Zero has complete control over the Dimensional Light, the invasion on other dimensions has begun. Who can stop this tyrant...? More series, more characters, more crossovers! Let the adventure begin! Written by Kirito
1. The Beginning

Anime Dimension 0: Zero Invasion

Episode 1: The Beginning

Three months ago, Zero was still the true ruler of Dimension 0. He gave rights to the citizens of Dimension 0 to enter their past dimensions as spirit forms to cheer for their friends and family.

Dimension 0 Zero: Temple of Zero (3 months ago):

The beautiful blonde girl stood before Zero, "Lord Zero, I would like to enter my past dimension, Dimension 2921, Shigatsu Kimi No Uso"

"Of course, I see you're cheering on your friends as usual huh?"

"Y-Yeah, I want to see how Kousei is doing, it really cheers me up seeing him work so hard in being a pianist"

"I see, you're free to pass, I just summon the portal for you"

Zero projected a dimensional portal before the girl, "Enjoy your visit, remember to return within three hours"

"I will, thank you Lord Zero" the girl showed her gratitude and smile brightly before she entered the portal.

The citizens of Dimension 0, loved Zero. But one day everything changed…

The night came; the wind was as chilly as the night before. Zero looked over the data and began to calibrate the dimensional light.

A small long shadow crept to the ceiling of the chamber just above Zero. A strand of slime dripped from above landing on Zero's shoulder. But when he looked up, the shadow fell onto his forehead and buried itself into Zero's head. Zero screamed in agony as the pain increased as the creature buried itself deeper inside his mind.

On the next day Zero shut the life crystal in the Capital City Astroth and conscripted the people of Dimension 0 into joining his army. Any who questioned were locked away and awaited for the brainwashing process.

Dimension 0 Zero: City of Kikorowa:

The three girl hid the in the abandoned warehouse as they watched the conscripted soldiers dragging the citizens away into a caged carriage.

"This is unacceptable, Saber, we must do something about this" said the girl as she continued to nibble on her cookie snack.

"I agree Kurome but he's protected in the temple at the moment"

"But what happened to Zero? He's a completely different person now than he was yesterday"

"I would like to know too Kaori, he was a great leader, I acknowledged him of being the ruler too, but this… it's unforgivable…"

"Saber, we'll attack tonight, a surprise attack is all we need, I can distract the guards while you head in there and take care of Zero"

Saber became silent as she thought of the many outcomes. She could be captured and made to conscript others or worse, Kurome would be killed or captured. But too many things were at risk to worry about herself.

"I'm counting on you to distract the guards, Kaori stay here and don't go out no matter what"

Kaori and Kurome nodded.

"Leave it to me" said Kurome as he equipped her blade.

Dimension 0 Zero: Forest outside Temple of Zero:

Kurome parted ways with Saber according to plan. Kurome attacked the East side of the Temple while Saber infiltrated the West side.

Saber watched the soldier at the temple entrance from the branch of the tree and waited until they left the entrance for Kurome.

She entered the temple and walked cautiously through the corridor toward the main chamber. She peeked through the small opening of the door and saw Zero programming something on the control panel of the Dimensional Light. A bad vibe flew through her body causing her to take action immediately. She prepared Excalibur and griped the hilt tightly.

She kicked the door open and leaped into the air, with her sights set on Zero. The blade of Excalibur headed toward Zero.

Zero reactively dodged the strike and separated himself to Saber.

Zero glared at Saber, "Don't interfere"

"This has gone far enough, release the people at once"

"Release them? I have a big plan ahead for them"

"A big plan?"

"Yes… I'll need them to invade other dimensions"

"You want to dominate all the other dimensions?!"

"Yes… and no one shall get in my way"

"What happened to you Zero? You were a proud ruler, but now… now you're just a tyrant"

"Enough talk prepare yourself"

Zero equipped Kyoukai Breaker and charged at Saber. Their swords clashed, Saber deflected the attack and swept Zero down onto the floor. Zero gritted his teeth and landed a stab just missing Saber's vital organs near her stomach. She held onto her wound, trying to stop the blood from flowing out.

She instinctively returned a slash across Zero's chest. Zero screamed in pain as he crawled out of the chamber, "I'll be back, you will taste my vengeance"

The weakened Saber no longer had any strength to go after him.

Moments later, Kurome entered the chamber and found Saber unconscious on the floor.

On the next day, Zero was nowhere to be found, the citizens of Dimension 0 cheered for their hero Saber who accepted the role of Zero and kept peace of Dimension 0.

Dimension 0 Zero: City of Kikorowa (2 months later):

Zero's spies infiltrated the Capital City Astroth, deactivating the life crystal before the true attack began. Soldiers invaded the City of Kikorowa and took many citizens hostage without triggering any commotion. Saber formed a defence line at the Capital City Astroth as a last line of defence for Zero. But the outcomes weren't as Saber had expected, with one mighty slash of Kyoukai Breaker, Zero wiped out the defensive line of the Capital City.

"Run Saber, I'll hold them off" Kurome shouted as she fought off the Zero's soldier, "Go, go! Don't look back! Just go!"

Saber retreated to the Temple of Zero and entered the Dimensional Light.

After the complete domination of the Capital City Astroth and the City of Kikorowa, Zero announced to all the citizens of Dimension 0, "Citizens of this dimension, I am Zero, you will all join my forces of Requiem and invade other dimensions. Any who defy my command will be brainwashed… or executed"

Upon hearing the speech, Saber activated the Dimensional Light and summoned dimensional portals to certain dimensions to summon their best warriors to help stop the crisis.

Creation of Kyodai Productions

 **A/N: We do not own the animes included. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

 **P/S: Dimension 0 is back! With more series to add on, more characters to join in!** **Your thoughts are important to us!**

 **We will be participating in this week's Sydney Supanova on the 20th of June! We hope to see you there! Here's a hint to find Kirito, his cosplay is black and wields a sword or two.**

 **"This is now my fight!"**

 **"No Senpai, this is our fight" ;)**

 **R &R :)**


	2. The Start Of The Crisis

Anime Dimension 0: Zero Invasion

Episode 2: The Start Of The Crisis

Dimension 4060 Strike The Blood:

Yukina deflected the incoming fire from the Requiem soldiers, "Senpai!"

Kojou began to summon his familiar, "Regulus Aurum!"

The familiar sent strikes of lightning at the soldier, knocking them out instantly.

"Senpai, who are these people?"

"No idea, but they're coming out of that portal"

"Yes, that does seem that way doesn't it?" said a familiar voice.

Kojou and Yukina turned to face the source of the voice, only to see a familiar face.

Kojou could not help but wonder who this girl really is, "You're-"

"Reina, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Who are you exactly? Didn't you call Yukina your Mama before?"

"Oh I did? Oh well, this will be revealed sooner or later anyway. I am you and Yukina's daughter, Akatsuki Reina"

"M-Me and Yukina?! H-How-"

"No time to explain that, there has been a change in the future, so I have been sent back here to change the course of history back to the way it's supposed to be"

"The future? What happened?" Yukina asked.

"In the future, these soldiers had taken over the entire island. The island's people became slaves. I just managed to make my way through the time gate before the soldiers busted their way into the lab"

"What are we supposed to do about that this invasion?" Kojou asked, sweat dripped down from his chin upon hearing about the future.

"I'm going to hold these soldiers here for a while, you two go in through the portal and find the source of this invasion. I'll catch up with you soon"

She summoned her Hasta Aurum and headed toward the charging forces of soldiers ahead of her.

"I, Sword Shaman of the High God and priestess of the Lion, beseech thee. Dawn light of exorcism, spirit wolf of snowy mist; grant me the divine might of thy steel, that I may smite a hundred evil spirits!"

While the soldiers were occupied with Reina, Yukina and Kojou entered the portal into Dimension 0.

Dimension ? ?: ?:

Saber opened her eyes; she was in a strangely familiar location. The ceiling of the room was so familiar as if she had stared at the same ceiling for days or perhaps weeks before.

"Saber, you're awake…"

She glanced over to the figure on her bed side and sat up, she could not believe her eyes, "S-S-Shiro…?"

"Saber…" Shiro embraced the confused Saber, "Rin found you unconscious in the small forest area behind the school and immediately called me over"

"Rin did huh…?"

"What happened Saber?"

Saber remembered her battle with Zero and realised that she must return to Dimension 0 before Zero invades more dimensions, especially this one.

"Shiro I must go" Saber slowly released herself from Shiro's arms and stood up on her still weakened legs.

Shiro looked up at the weak Saber, "Where are you going?! I'll come with you"

"No Shiro, you'll be danger if you come with me" Saber moved toward the door, staggering after every few steps.

Shiro followed Saber slowly from behind, ready to catch her if she falls.

"I don't care if I'll be in danger, if it means that I'll be with you, I don't care"

Saber turned her head to him, "Shiro…"

"I don't want to lose you again!"

Saber had no choice but to reply his feelings with a nod.

Dimension 3130 Fate Stay Night: Unknown forest:

"So how do you intent to go back to that dimension?" Shiro asked.

"When I read through the data of the Dimensional Light, I found out that every dimension has a small connection to Dimension 0"

"And that connection point is somewhere here?"

"Yeah"

The two wondered in the forest until they eventually stumbled upon a small shrine. Saber opened the wooden cabinet to see nothing but a bowl of ash and darkness within.

"Eh… Saber?"

"Shh…"

She summoned Excalibur and gave her finger a small cut. She moved her finger above the ash and dripped the blood onto the ash.

After a few drips, light began to consume the darkness behind the bowl of ash.

"How-"

"Dimension 0 recognises the dead allowing them to return" Saber explained as she crawled her way into the shrine and through the light with Shiro behind her.

Dimension 0 Zero: Town of Alkwood:

Rentaro watched as the Requiem soldiers retreated back towards the City of Kikorowa.

Rentaro waved to Enju and called, "Enju, we're done here, let's meet up with Kirito and the other just as planned"

"Yeah- Rentaro!" Enju suddenly dived onto Rentaro, causing him to fall. At that moment, swords were impaled onto the spot he once stood.

"Who's there?!" Enju yelled.

"I am the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh" the stranger with short blonde hair introduced himself, "I wondered what was causing all this commotion in this town, so it was you two huh?"

Rentaro loaded the Veranium rounds into his black pistol, "King of Kings huh? You think pretty highly of yourself"

"Lowly vermin, you dare try to insult me?" magic circles appeared beside Gilgamesh, and swords began to appear through the circles, "Survive my arsenal of weapons first before you speak another word to me"

Rentaro picked Enju up onto his shoulder and ran for the large piece of concrete. He could hear the rain of swords clashing into the concrete, until one of the swords penetrated the concrete beside him.

Enju pulled on Rentaro's sleeve, "Renatro, at this rate-"

Rentaro placed his hands onto her shoulders, facing her, "We'll win… somehow; we'll come out on top like we always do"

He searched around for more cover and spotted another concrete.

"I hate to say this but sometimes I love destruction" he muttered to himself. He grabbed Enju by the hand and ran for the next concrete.

"Not this time" Gilgamesh fired a sword, impaling Rentaro's right Veranium leg to the ground.

"Go Enju! Go!" Rentaro shouted as he pushed Enju away.

"This is the end…" Gilgamesh launched all his surrounding swords at Rentaro.

"Thousand Sword Rain!" a wave of swords suddenly fired from the opposite direction and accurately deflected Gilgamesh's attack.

Rentaro and Enju looked toward the source of the voice. A figure with red hair and two swords resembling Kirito stood on top of the tall building.

Creation of Kyodai Productions

 **A/N: We do not own the animes included. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

 **P/S: More series will be added on, more characters will join in!** **Your thoughts are important to us!**

 **"Man Supanova was good! Too bad Elsie and Minami didn't go... But Meliodas and I went, and it was fun so, yeah. Can't wait till SMASH! Elsie will definitely be participating"**

 **Kyodai Productions will be taking a two week break for the holidays. We will be back with the new chapters for Anime Dimension 0, although we will continue to answer fan mail!**

 **R &R :)**


	3. The Rain Drop

Anime Dimension 0: Zero Invasion

Episode 3: The Rain Drop

The long red haired girl leaped down from the building and removed the sword impaled into Rentaro's leg, "Go hide somewhere"

Rentaro nodded and staggered into cover with Enju supporting him.

Gilgamesh shot her a disapproving look, "Be grateful peasant. What is your name?"

"Rain"

"Rain huh? I'll remember that"

"You better remember that, because that's the name of the person that's going to beat you down!" Rain charged in for the kill.

Her twin blades swung inwards for Gilgamesh's body. But he summoned two swords between his body and the swords. Rain summoned her own sword and aimed it at his head. He reacted tilted his head to the side, avoiding the sword.

"This is getting my blood flowing, time to go full out" Gilgamesh grinned and summoned a hundred of his swords, launching them at Rain.

"Thousand Sword Rain!" Rain first summoned hundred to deflect the incoming swords headed for her before she summoned all thousand of her ancient weapon class swords and poured them onto Gilgamesh.

Three of the swords were successfully impaled into Gilgamesh, his right shoulder, his left leg and his stomach, "I will congratulate you for successfully damaging me, I shall retreat for now but next time I see you, it will be the end of you"

With that, Gilgamesh vanished into a Dimensional portal.

Rentaro explained their plan to regroup with Kirito and the others to Rain.

Rain smiled upon hearing the name, "Kirito… so he came here too"

"Do you know him?"

"I guess you can say he's my idol" Rain looked away, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"I…dol…?"

"A-Anyway, let's regroup with Kirito… and the others"

Dimension 0 Zero: Outside the City of Kikorowa:

Edward checked left and right, "There are guards everywhere; the defence is a lot tougher than before"

"Of course the defence is stronger than before; this is a strategic location after all" said Edward.

"Akari, Chaika and I can handle the guards guarding the side entrance, the rest of you can move inside" suggested Toru.

"Gotcha, don't die on us" said Kirito.

Toru smiled before he started chanting with Akari, "I am steel. Steel knows no fear. Steel knows no doubt. When faced with my enemy, I hesitate not. I am a weapon to destroy these. Iron blood transformation…"

Toru and Akari suddenly glowed bright red with strange markings on their faces. They charged into battle with the guards, fighting them with inhuman speeds while Chaika supported them.

"Come, that which bursts and scatters. The Burster!" Chaika's shot accurately hits the target every time.

Kirito and the rest of the group entered the side entrance and headed for the Central Library. But when they arrived, bright flames covered the library. The group immediately took cover when they saw the guards escorting Lelouch and the others out of the burning library.

Kirito drew his swords, "Sinon, back me up"

"Roger that" she placed her Hecate II down and covered Kirito from the gunners while Kirito took down the melee types.

"Are you all okay?" Edward asked as he and Arata rushed to untie Lelouch and the others.

"Yes, thank you" Lelouch thanked Edward as he untied his hands and blindfold.

"What now? The hideout's discovered, where should we go now?" asked Arata.

"I foresaw this outcome, so I've set up another hideout" said Lelouch.

"Another? Where?" Arata continued.

"It's classical, but it'll work" Lelouch pointed downwards.

Yui looked around, "Wasn't there another male and female?"

"I told Suzaku to take Shirley and run for it while we hold the guards off"

"So where'd they go?" Yui continued to ask.

"I told them to meet us at the new hideout"

"You're that positive that we would arrive?" Kirito asked.

"My calculations are hardly off" Lelouch quoted.

As they prepared to leave the area, guards appeared from the alleyways around them.

Edward gritted his teeth, "Dammit, we're surrounded"

Dimension 0 Zero: Underground sewers of Kikorowa:

"Would Lelouch be alright?" asked Shirley

"He'll be fine" Suzaku replied.

 _Lelouch never allows some no-name to beat him._

As they approached the next intersection, four armed thugs appeared from both left and right.

"Give us everything you own, plus that beautiful young girl and you'll be safe" the leader threatened.

Suzaku slipped his helmet on and looked at the frightened Shirley, "Step back Shirley"

"Putting on a shiny helmet ain't going to protect you from these knives mate"

The first thug charged forward. Suzaku leaped to the left side of the sewage wall, he landed and lifted off with his left leg, and landed in a kick with his right leg to the thug's face.

The second thug lunged the knife at Suzaku. Suzaku caught his knife hand and flipped the thug over him and onto the wet floor.

The third thug swung the knife left and right madly as he advanced on Suzaku, he slipped right beneath the knife swing and threw in an uppercut to the thug's jaw, causing him to fly into air and land painfully onto the floor.

"Do you still wish to continue?" Suzaku asked the last thug.

"C-Come on guys, let's get outta here!" said the last thug and ran off while the others got back on their feet and followed, "We'll remember this!"

"Are you alright Shirley?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, you sure are strong Suzaku" she assured him.

"Great. Then let us continue"

They continued their way through the sewage tunnel.

"Umm… Suzaku…?"

"What's wrong Shirley?"

"I wanted to ask before but I thought it would be bad taste, but why are you wearing Zero's outfit?"

Suzaku looked away, "Many things happened, I guess I might as well explain while we're on our way"

Dimension 0 Zero: Outside the Central Library:

Kirito kicked the guard away, but was growing tire from the fight that lasted for about half an hour. He huffed and puffed, when suddenly a guard prepared to strike from behind. Kirito attempted to block but he knew the attack would come through.

The sword was suddenly shot off the guard by another sword, after that, a rain of swords poured down, causing the guards to retreat at full speed.

"What… just happened…?" Kirito whispered to himself.

"Kirito!" shouted a voice.

When he turned around, he was attacked with a hug by a red-haired girl he'd never met before.

"Who… are you…?" he asked the girl.

"Oh come on, you can't say you've forgotten me now, I'm Rain"

"Rain…?"

Creation of Kyodai Productions

 **A/N: We do not own the animes included. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

 **P/S: More series will be added on, more characters will join in!** **Your thoughts are important to us!**

 **We also need donations to expand and make products for you! Please give us a $2 AUS donation at our website! We will draw a raffle prize for those that participate. Every $2 you put in is a larger chance to win the prize! This will end on the 15th of September 2015!**

 **kyodai-productions**

 **R &R :)**


	4. Shirley

Anime Dimension 0: Zero Invasion

Episode 4: Shirley

Dimension 0 Zero: Abandoned storehouse in City of Kikorowa:

"We should be safe here for now" said Keima as he peeked out the door to make sure no other soldiers were after them.

"Are you serious that you don't know me?" Rain asked.

"Y-Yeah, at least I'm pretty sure I don't" Kirito replied, while trying as hard as he could to remember the girl.

"This can't be…" Rain looked away.

Lelouch walked up to the two, "I think I know the reason for this scenario"

"You do?" the two asked in sync.

"You are from the same dimension, yet you are from a parallel universe"

"That would make more sense…" Kirito agreed and looked back to Rain, "So anyway, you said you got separated with your sister Seven right?"

Rain nodded, "We got separated when a group of Requiem soldiers attacked us when we arrived"

"I'm sure one of our groups will find her and contact us once we reach our next base"

Lelouch looked back to the way to the Central Library, "I still want to know how the enemy found our base"

"That is true…" said CC.

Dimension 0 Zero: City of Kikorowa underground sewage base:

"How about I make us some tea while we're here waiting for the others"

"Yeah, thanks Shirley"

She smiled and headed over to the small kitchen set up on the far right side of the room.

Beep! Beep! Suzaku's communicator went off. He picked up the ear piece and placed it onto his ear.

"Suzaku, did you make it to the base?"

"Oh, it's Lelouch, I take it that you and the others made it out safely? Shirley and I made it to the base already"

"Roger that, we'll be there soon"

"Gotcha"

Just as Suzaku turned his communicator off, Shirley came back with the two cups of tea.

"Thank you Shirley" said Suzaku politely as she handed him the cup of tea.

After taking a sip of the tea, Suzaku assured Shirley that Lelouch and the others were safe.

"That's good to hear, thank god Lulu made it out alive" she clapped her hands together with a bright smile.

Dimension 0 Zero: Abandoned storehouse in City of Kikorowa:

Lelouch searched through his pockets and got out ten small, circular, black badges.

"Everyone please take one" said Lelouch as he placed out his hand with the badges.

Toru picked a badge up and stared at it with confusion, "These are…?"

"I know for some of you, not killing people is a hard job since you've been trained to kill. So I had Zero- no Saber, create a small dimension where souls and their bodies can be stored unconsciously until the crisis is over. If you wear this badge, you will send the soul and body of whomever you cut down. I just managed to finish them before Requiem assaulted us. I've already made arrangements so that the others will receive the badges soon too"

"I see, so we don't need to hold back if we wear these badges" said Arata as he pinned the badge onto his uniform.

"Just remember to take it off before we leave this dimension, the school doesn't allow things not a part of the school uniform alright?" said Lilith.

"Yeah, yeah…" Arata replied.

Dimension 0 Zero: Outside the Capital City Astroth:

"The guards have increased at the front gate, they are cautious of everyone that passes by" Tatsumi reported.

"Then how about we split up into smaller groups, enter at different sides of the City and meet up at the Eastern watch tower" Akame suggested.

"I'm fine with that plan" said Meliodas.

Everyone else too agreed and split up into their groups. Akame, Tatsumi, Mine and Esdeath in Group A. Lubba, Leone, Shelee and Suwo in Group B. Meliodas, Bulat, Gowther and Ban in Group C. Diane and King in Group D. Lastly Ciel, Sebastian and Merlin in Group E.

"I'm sorry Diane, but you'll need to slip in through the sewers, so King make sure you guard you with your life" Meliodas apologised.

"O-Of course I will" King answered loud and clear.

"I'll leave it to you then, King…" Diane gave him a wink with a sweet smile.

"L-Leave it to me!" he said as he placed his fist onto his chest.

They then began to execute the plan. They separated and circled around the wall to the City.

Dimension 0 Zero: Underground sewage in City of Kikorowa:

"We're almost there, take the next right and stop seven steps later" Lelouch directed.

Edward stopped at the designated position and looked around, "Where?"

Lelouch approached the wall on the right, beside Edward, "Here" he pushed a brick, activating the mechanic of the wall splitting it to two sides, revealing an elevator.

Lelouch led the group into the elevator and pushed the button leading further below the sewers. The doors opened, Leloush expected a cheerful greeting from Shirley. But, no one was present, the base was empty. Only two cups of tea were on the table.

"Suzaku? Shirley? Where are you?" lelouched looked left and right. The others began to search for the two as well but they were nowhere to be found.

Dimension 0 Zero: Castle in an unknown location:

Suzaku slowly opened his eyes, "W-Where am i…?"

He was chained up on the wall in a room of darkness, a dark figure approached him. The figure began to take shape as his eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room.

"Shirley?!" he exclaimed in surprise, "No… you're not Shirley"

"Yes, you are right" a werewolf like creature approached him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I believe you have heard of me, I am Vlad"

"Bastard what did you do to Shirley?!"

"She is right beside you" he pointed to Suzaku's left. To his left was a girl who was also chained to the wall.

"Then who is she?"

"She is my prized creation, an artificial life form" he introduced the girl, "She has a full replication of the subject's memories, allowing perfect infiltration"

"Then she is the one-"

"That gave me your base's location? Yes she was" Vlad finished of Suzaku's sentence.

Meanwhile in a different cell room…

A small, dark black haired girl was chained to the wall, by both her arms and legs, "I need you… Yuji…"

Creation of Kyodai Productions

 **A/N: We do not own the animes included. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

 **P/S: More series will be added on, more characters will join in!** **Your thoughts are important to us!**

 **R &R :)**


	5. The Swordsman And The Slayer

Anime Dimension 0: Zero Invasion

Episode 5: The Swordsman And The Slayer

Dimension 3130 Fate Stay Night: Top of a skyscraper:

"I don't understand. Why are we back in the same dimension?"

"Saber? Maybe we should take a break; we've been searching for a portal for a full hour"

"It doesn't make sense, that portal should have taken me-" Saber stopped, her eye fixed on something.

Shiro noticed and directed his eyes to where Saber was staring off to. His eyes widened as he saw himself on the street walking with Tohsaka.

"Saber? What? How? Why am I?" Shiro was filled with questions.

"Now I see…"

"What is it Saber?"

"This… is an alternate universe, a universe where you had ended up with Tohsaka" Saber's tone began to go soft afterwards, "Instead… of… me…"

"Huh? What did you say Saber?"

"N-Nothing, lets-" Saber spotted a scout from Zero's army observing the city from the top of a smaller skyscraper below.

She leaped down and landed her elbow into the scout's back with all her strength, instantly knocking out the scout. Shiro soon joined Saber on the rooftop.

He huffing and puffing, taking in a large breathe after every word, "D-Don't… leave… me… behind… like that…"

"We'll ask this scout the whereabouts of the portal back once he wakes up"

"Right and we'll also stop the invasion of this Zero in this dimension too right?"

"I guess, but it would hold the invasion back for too long of a time period though"

Dimension 0 Zero: City of Kikorowa underground sewage base:

"We should go back to the temple and kick Zero's butt with full force so this invasion stops" said Edward in an annoyed tone.

"That may be true, but they will be always expecting us at this point, charging in like that will only result in tremendous casualties" Lelouch explained.

"And we also need to rescue Suzaku and Shirley from whoever took them" said Arata, "So how did the search go Lelouch?"

"Ah, yes… I was getting to that, Shido just informed me that they were seen entering a forest East of the city, now we just need some people to do the rescue"

"I'll go; my movement speed should keep me away from enemy detection for a while. At least enough time to rescue the two of them" suggested Kirito.

"In that case, I'll go with Kirito" Rain volunteered immediately.

"I'll go too" Asuna placed her arm up. _I can't let those two be alone together._

"Yes, with your movement speed that might just work, in that case, we'll send you three in for the rescue mission"

Dimension 0 Zero: Outside the forest East in City of Kikorowa:

Twenty minutes later. Kirito, Asuna and Rain now stood in front of the woods.

Asuna took a deep breathe, "This is just like before a dungeon huh?"

"I really don't know, if I'm the big gamer here anymore" Kirito commented.

"Haha, so you do that too in your dimension too?" Rain too commented after Kirito.

"Oh come on you two" Asuna puffed out her cheeks.

The three entered the forest and wondered around for half an hour before they spotted a structure that resembled a small castle.

"This must be the place" Kirito whispered to himself. They entered the castle and was welcomed by a group of soldiers.

"Were they expecting us?" Asuna asked rhetorically"

"Sure looks that way, this will be annoying to get through"

"Not really" Rain gave off a smile, "Thousand Sword Rain!"

The soldiers surrounding them were impaled in seconds by Rain's swords.

"I really had no idea you could do that in ALO" Kirito asked curiously.

"I'll gladly tell you Kirito" Rain replied with a bright smile.

"Ok, you two can talk later, we're on a rescue mission here" Asuna separated them, annoyed with Rain being so close to Kirito.

"Aw… that's too bad, back at the base it is" said Rain in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah. How about we split up to expand our searching area, I'll that the left corridor, Asuna to the right and Rain down the hallway"

"Agreed" they answered in unison while they glared at each other.

They separated and continued the search in the castle.

Kirito entered room to room. He soon discovered the armoury, irresistible to the weapons within, he approached them.

"This sword looks pretty powerful" he placed his hand on the hilt of the sword when suddenly the sword began to shine brightly, "H-Hey! What's the big idea?" Kirito covered his eyes from the bright light.

When he opened his eyes, a samurai now stood before him, fully armoured with one glowing eye, the sword he had just touched was now in the samurai's possession.

The samurai took a stance, prepared for a fight.

"You… look strong, I… shall duel you" the samurai said.

"This seems interesting, I wanted to try duel you anyways" Kirito replied to the duel request as he unsheathed his black sword leaving his second sword in the scabbard for the time being.

 _A good strategy in a duel is to hide some tricks up your sleeve. I don't know any of his tricks and he doesn't know mine, but I should still keep an extra few up my sleeve just in case._

A breeze came through the window of the armoury, causing a bullet shell to roll off the table and down towards the ground. The moment, soon a small sharp tap was made and the duel began.

The samurai swung his blade to the left and diagonally down to the right almost instantly. Kirito slid to the right side of the samurai and attempted to slash from the samurai's blind spot. But the samurai flipped over Kirito, landing behind him. Feeling the killing intent, Kirito ducked immediately to feel the air cut by the blade just above his head. Not letting the chance slip, Kirito reversed his sword and pulled back, the samurai moved over to the left, allowing Kirito to only land a small cut on the samurai's thigh.

 _There's no blood… just what is this creature?_

Giving Kirito no time to think, the samurai came back charging with his blade. The samurai swung for Kirito's chest area, he kneeled down to avoid the swung but another came from behind on his left. In a split second, he pulled his other sword from the scabbard, revealing only a small portion of the sword to stop the incoming slash and spun around for the last attack…

Creation of Kyodai Productions

 **A/N: We do not own the animes included. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

 **P/S: More series will be added on, more characters will join in!** **Your thoughts are important to us!**

 **Kirito also allows and encourages all the writers out there to use the Anime Dimension 0 idea as long as Kyodai Productions is given credit. So write away! :)**

 **R &R :)**


	6. Vlad's Downfall

Anime Dimension 0: Zero Invasion

Episode 6: Vlad's Downfall

Dimension 0 Zero: Castle in Eastern side of City of Kikorowa:

Kirito landed in his final strike, perfectly cutting the samurai in half.

He took a few breathes before he continued, "That was a great duel"

"You have defeated me warrior, please take this blade to my Master, worthy warrior" the samurai handed the blade to Kirito and was absorbed into the sword.

Dimension 0 Zero: Dungeon in castle in City of Kikorowa (20 minutes before Kirito's arrival):

The dark black haired girl watched as the metallic door on the left side of the cell was blown to the right side. A young boy approached the girl.

"Shana are you alright?" asked the boy.

"Uhn, thank you Yuji" the girl named Shana replied as Yuji blew off her chains with his power of existence.

"Yuji Sakai, thank you for coming to Shana's rescue all the time" said the pendant Alastor around Yuji's neck.

"I don't mind it; I promised her that I'll protect her after all"

"You really are a man of your word Yuji Sakai"

Yuji assisted Shana towards the doorway of the cell.

"Shana where's Nietono No Shana?"

"It was taken from me by the soldiers"

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, but it will take a while to get there at my current state, I'll try to summon Tenmoku to bring it to me while we head towards his direction"

Yuji supported Shana as they headed for Tenmoku's location, hoping that they would meet up with no problems.

But suddenly, Shana felt that Tenmoku's summon was cancelled.

"Yuji, Tenmoku is gone, but I sense that Nietono No Shana is still headed our way"

"Does that mean an enemy was strong enough to defeat Tenmoku and is coming after us next?"

"I don't know, I don't feel any killing intent coming from the wielder"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see who this person is"

After a moment more walk, they have clashed with the boy dressed in full black.

"Are you the one that defeated Tenmoku?"

"Tenmoku? You mean that samurai?"

"Yes, the samurai"

"Yeah, he was a very powerful opponent though; he gave me his sword and told me to give it to his Master"

Kirito displayed the sword in front of the two.

"I take it that you are not an enemy?" asked Yuji.

"I suppose not, as long as you're not with Requiem" Kirito replied, his hand at the hilt of his sword.

"Good, then we won't require any unnecessary conflict" Shana added.

Kirito handed Nietono No Shana back, Shana checked every inch of the sword before she was satisfied.

A voice suddenly echoed through the castle hallways, "How annoying can you people get? I went through all this trouble to capture you, trying to create the perfect Flame Haze army, but you escaped and decided to ruin everything"

They faced the Ogre Vampiris that appeared behind Shana and Yuji.

"Vlad, I'll make sure I defeat you this time" Shana swore.

"Then let us see who will win, little girl and the two little annoying flies" Vlad provoked the three.

Shana lunged toward Vlad at her full speed and slit one of his markings while Yuji shot another with his power of existence and Kirito slashed the third.

"Damn it, we don't have enough time to attack the last one in the mouth" Shana whispered to herself with annoyance.

 _I only wish that Rain was here to use her Thousand Sword Rain._ Kirito thought.

Shana though for a moment, "Wait, Yuji, equip Blutsauger, we should deal as much physical damage to him as possible. Make sure you use Blutsauger's ability to destroy his final mark when you land your attack"

"Roger" Yuji pulled out a bookmark from his pocket and decompressed Blutsauger in his hand.

"Wow such a large broadsword" Kirito commented.

"Attack!" Shana commanded as she led the group.

Dimension 0 Zero: Sewers of Capital City Astroth:

"Diane, you alright?" King asked as he looked back at Diane crawling.

"Y-Yeah, just a bit disgusted but I'm fine. Although it would be a problem if we were attacked in here since my movement is very limited."

 _Man, being all alone with Diane like this… maybe I should-_

"King? Is something wrong? You've been staring at me for a while now"

"N-N-No, not at all, everything's A-OK, ahahaha"

"Is that so"

They continued to move forward towards the city's sewage river where they would meet up with the rest of the group.

"Halt right there!" a voice came from behind them.

King moved behind Diane to check as she couldn't. Behind her were a dozen guards.

"Damn it, a sewage patrol…"

"Kill the intruders" the commander order.

They fired their guns at King and Diane. King placed up a barrier to defend themselves.

"What are these weapons? But judging by the speed of the projectiles, it will be a problem if we were hit by them. They aren't a problem but if I put down the barrier, Diane will be injured. What can I do? I can't just stay here" he thought to himself.

"Regulus Aurum!"

A flaming lion suddenly charged through the guards causing them to turn into particles and disappear.

King looked at the two figures that approached them, "You guys are…"

The three of them charged at Vlad all at the same time. Vlad first sent Kirito flying back to where he started; he then picked Shana and Yuji up, and threw them a little further behind Kirito. Their swords landed halfway between Vlad and Kirito.

"Is that all you've got?" Vlad asked with a smile, "Then I shall end you"

Kirito looked at the two swords that lied between him and Vlad, "I don't think so!"

He got back onto his feet and rushed forward, and picked up Nietono No Shana and Blutsauger. Vlad reacted to Kirito's rush and swung his sharp claws at him.

"No you don't!" Kirito ducked down below the swing and slashed Vlad from his right chest up to his right shoulder with Nietono No Shana, hitting two of his weak points.

Vlad screamed in pain as Kirito impaled Blutsauger into his right shoulder.

"No… No… No! Please… stop!" Vlad begged.

"This is the end for you…" Kirito used Blutsauger's ability to cause Vlad's last mark on his tongue to explode…

Creation of Kyodai Productions

 **A/N: We do not own the animes included. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

 **P/S: More series will be added on, more characters will join in!** **Your thoughts are important to us!**

 **Kirito also allows and encourages all the writers out there to use the Anime Dimension 0 idea as long as Kyodai Productions is given credit. So write away! :)**

 **R &R :)**


	7. The Journey To Astroth

Anime Dimension 0: Zero Invasion

Episode 7: The Journey Into Astroth

Dimension 0 Zero: Sewers of Capital City Astroth:

"Thank you for the assistance before Mr Akatsuki, Ms Himeragi" King thanked the two.

"No, no problem at all" Himeragi responded with a bow.

"What is this place anyway? When we came through a portal, we arrived in a forest. We then happened to see you two enter the sewers but a dozen guards entered afterwards, so we got worried and followed you two" Akatsuki explained and asked for an explanation.

King and Diane told Akatsuki and Himeragi everything Akame had told them, how they were in a separate dimension, and how this dimension will invade other dimensions if Zero is not stopped.

"We understand; we will lend you guys a hand" Himeragi agreed to help.

"But I still barely underst-" Akatsuki was stopped by an elbow to the chest.

"We _will_ help, _won't_ we Senpai?" Himeragi asked Akatsuki with a killer tone as she glared at him.

"Y-Yes, of course we will" Akatsuki replied sheepishly.

"So we'll be meeting them at the sewage river just up ahead" King informed the two.

"I hope the Captain wouldn't run into any trouble" Diane added.

Dimension 0 Zero: Eastern side of the wall, Capital City Astroth:

"Who are you?" Meliodas asked.

"I am the King of Kings, Gilgamesh. And I will give you two choices, one, is to join us and two… be killed" the man in golden armour replied.

"I'm sorry but I won't be joining a cause with such low priorities"

"Very well then, I was hoping you'd reject me, otherwise this won't be as fun" Gilgamesh summoned his Gate of Babylon and fired countless swords aimed at Meliodas and the others.

Meliodas smirked before he used his ability, "Full counter!" he swung his sword in the direct of the projectiles heading towards him and the others.

The sword immediately returned the sender. Gilgamesh summoned his Sword of Rupture Ea to deflect most of the swords but was still hit by a few.

"You dare try to slay me with my own swords?!"

"Oh. I thought I'd just return the swords to you since I don't need so many to defeat you"

"You shall perish vermin! And you should be grateful that your life will be taken by this sword" Gilgamesh declared.

"Yeah, now come take it from me" Meliodas appeared instantaneously before Gilgamesh and slashed at his lower body. Gilgamesh secured Ea into the ground to block the Meliodas' attack; upon doing so he returned a punch but was guarded by both of Meliodas' forearms. He immediately distanced himself from Gilgamesh and looked around for his comrades.

Bulat, Gowther and Ban had their hands full with the army that accompanied Gilgamesh.

Dimension 0 Zero: Western side of the wall, Capital City Astroth:

Akame's eyes widened before the figure in front of her.

"Kuro-me…" Akame whispered.

"Good to see you going well… Onee chan…" Kurome greeted with a mischievous smile.

"Kurome! Snap out of it! We shouldn't be fighting each other!" Tatsumi yelled as he tried to convince the girl to join them.

Mine and Esdeath placed their hand on both of Tatsumi's shoulders, "She's not going to join us at this point" Mine said as she shook her head.

"Then we'll just have to kill her, it's not like she'll die anyway" Esdeath suggested.

Tatsumi gulped, "No way, they just go to meet each other… now they have to be separated again? That's too cruel…"

"But maybe if we defeat her… there might be a chance" Mine added.

Akame nodded, "Even if it's a small chance, I'll try… I don't want to lose her again; I can't bring myself to kill her once again…"

Akame unsheathed Murasame, "Prepare yourself Kurome"

Kurome too unsheathed her sword, "I've been waiting for this moment Onee chan"

They clashed swords almost instantly after they got into their fighting stance. Sparks continued to fly out from their duel, the sound of their clash echoed through the forest and city. Tatsumi, Mine and Esdeath stood by and watched as they thought it would only be right for Akame to settle things with Kurome, when suddenly… Esdeath pushed Tatsumi away, allowing him to just dodge a shot from the bushes behind them.

The three turned their view from the duel to the forest where guards started to appear from the trees and bushes. Tatsumi stood back up and readied himself for a fight.

"Incursio!" upon equipping his armour, he headed for battle.

Akame continued to trade blows with Kurome. Akame deflected her slash and lunged into for Kurome who guarded her lunge with the flat surface of her blade.

"I won't be defeated so easily even by you" Kurome declared.

"We'll see"

The two sisters began their true fight.

Dimension 0 Zero: Eastern side of the wall, Capital City Astroth:

Gilgamesh began to grow annoyed of the fight, he had sent many swords for Meliodas, but not had succeeded in damaging him.

"This would be so much easier if you could just die!" Gilgamesh finally decided to use his Chains of Heaven. The chains bound Meliodas, giving him hardly any movement.

"You have forced me to use this weapon; I do commend you for your will"

"Is this the best you can do?" Meliodas asked.

"T-The best? What's that supposed to mean?" Gilgamesh asked in surprise.

Meliodas replied his questions with a smile.

"You're bluffing nothing can break these chains"

Meliodas moved his arms down which snapped the chains binding his arms, next was his legs.

"No way! My greatest treasure… broken by the likes of you"

"Now the, let's actually start the fight" said Meliodas as he swung his arms back and forth.

Dimension 0 Zero: Castle in Eastern side of City of Kikorowa:

Kirito and the others assisted Suzaku and Shirley down the corridor when they heard mumbling in a cell to their right hand side. Kirito left Shirley in the care of Yuji and headed for the iron door. He peek into the cell between the two metal bars of the door.

"Is that…"

Creation of Kyodai Productions

 **A/N: We do not own the animes included. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

 **P/S: More series will be added on, more characters will join in!** **Your thoughts are important to us!**

 **Kirito also allows and encourages all the writers out there to use the Anime Dimension 0 idea as long as Kyodai Productions is given credit. So write away! :)**

 **R &R :)**


	8. Saber's Return

Anime Dimension 0: Zero Invasion

Episode 8: Saber's Return

Dimension 3130 Fate Stay Night: North forest of Fuyuki City:

"This should be the place the soldier was talking about" Saber mumbled as she approached the open grassland where the soldier directed.

"Wait Saber" Shiro grabbed Saber's arm and pulled her into a nearby bush. From the bush, they observed the portal dispatching the soldiers into the dimension.

"That's the portal. We must find a way to get inside" said Saber.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" a soldier spotted the two, soon the other soldiers headed for their direction.

"Shiro, we're rushing through" Saber grabbed Shiro's wrist and ran at top speed towards and into the portal. A bright light hit their faces; they closed their eyes for a while and opened them after a minute had gone by.

They were in what seemed to be a school yard. Students continued their activities, completely ignoring the two outsiders.

"Where are we now?" Shiro asked.

Saber looked around the area, trying to recognise the area from the data she had been reading day to day when she was in the Dimension Light. But nothing came to mind, "I don't know…"

Suddenly strange black figures appeared, their shape was disfigured, their eyes were blank, and their torso was wide.

"These are Shadows… I thought they were only a rumour… but if Shadows have appeared. Then this place must be…"

"Trace on!" Shiro prepared himself for a fight, he projected his favoured weapons, Kanshou and Bakuya.

Dimension 0 Zero: Eastern side of the wall, Capital City Astroth:

Gilgamesh's golden armour was cracked and heavily damaged. Meliodas slowly approached Gilgamesh with his usual mischievous smile. With one swing of his sword, Meliodas created a shockwave that sent Gilgamesh flying into the wall and landed hard onto the floor.

"No… No… get away from me… demon… monster…!" Gilgamesh slowly crawled away from Meliodas.

"I thought you were going to take my life away from me… so you're just all talk huh?" said Meliodas.

Meliodas caught up to Gilgamesh and with one slash, he finished Gilgamesh off with a clean cut to the neck. Gilgamesh imploded into golden particles and floated up into the sky.

The army that followed Gilgamesh retreated toward the side gate of the wall.

"Come one guys, we have to get to the rendezvous point" Meliodas reminded the group and too ran toward the side gate.

Dimension 0 Zero: Western side of the wall, Capital City Astroth:

The two sisters watched each other's moves, battled with their minds, predicting the other's moves.

They soon once again clashed, but this time, Akame felt a small spike of pain from her left shoulder. She looked at the cut on the shoulder, "Lucky hit"

"That's not the only spot" Kurome clicked her finger as if a spell was caste, another cut revealed itself on Akame's left waist, "That was the actual hit"

Akame covered the cut on her waist with her left hand to stop the bleeding, while the other arm remained on guard, "I guess I should take off the training wheels"

Akame dashed forward, hitting Kurome in the stomach with the hilt of Murasame. Kurome kneeled down in reaction to the pain, Akame immediately placed the blade of Murasame in beside Kurome's neck.

"You'll never take me…" Kurome pierced her own chest with her blade.

"No! Kurome!" Akame kneeled down and caught Kurome in her arms, "Why…?"

Tears poured down Akame's face, as she knew that being killed with another weapon other than her own meant death. She held Kurome close to her chest and continued to cry.

The guards began to retreat now that their leader had been killed. Enraged at what Requiem had down to Akame, Tatsumi chased down and killed a few more guards before he let the remaining guards escape.

Tatsumi and Mine stood by Akame as she mourned for her fallen sister.

After Akame had calmed down, their will to destroy Requiem became greater than ever, they then stomped off toward the gate of the city.

Twenty minutes later, everyone managed to arrive at the rendezvous location.

Meliodas began his instructions on their next move, "Everyone, we will now be storming the tower of the Life Crystal, then we unseal the gateway to Dimension 00"

"But wait! The wall around the tower and the gateway is too well sealed, it practically impossible to get in" Tatsumi added.

"We'll figure something out, for now, let's head to the wall first" said Meliodas.

Dimension ? ?: Outside a school:

Saber sliced through the black shadows one by one with her Excalibur, "This is endless" she exclaimed.

"We should make a retreat for now" Shiro suggested as she lunged at a Shadow.

Saber agreed and retreated with Shiro to the gymnasium storehouse. They breathed in and out heavily as they lied against the wall.

"So Saber, did you figure out which dimension this is?" Shiro asked.

"I believe so. Judging from the fact that there at Shadows here, this may perhaps be Dimension 00"

"Dimension 00?"

"Yes, this dimension is the reason people won't be killed in Dimension 0"

"This dimension has such an effect?"

"But it is also very dangerous, that is why no-one ventures into this dimension and I've heard that none of the dead in Dimension 0 came from this dimension"

"Are you saying that no one dies in here even with all those Shadows around?"

"Exactly, the full dimension name was… Dimension 00, Angel Beats…"

Dimension 0 Zero: City of Kikorowa underground sewage base:

"Here take a sip of water" Kirito handed a glass of water to the girl with short black hair that matched her eyes.

She accepted the glass of water and gulped it all in one go.

 _It seems as though she had not eat or drank for a week or perhaps more, poor girl._

"Would you mind telling us your name? You seemed to fit a description of my friend's relative"

The girl nodded…

Creation of Kyodai Productions

 **A/N: We do not own the animes included. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

 **P/S: Sorry about the delayed release.** **Your thoughts are important to us!**

 **Kirito also allows and encourages all the writers out there to use the Anime Dimension 0 idea as long as Kyodai Productions is given credit. So write away! :)**

 **R &R :)**


	9. Assault On The Great Wall Of Astroth

Anime Dimension 0: Zero Invasion

Episode 9: Assault On The Great Wall Of Astroth

Dimension 0 Zero: Streets of Capital City Astroth:

Meliodas and Akame led the group toward the wall that surrounded the Life Crystal tower and the gateway located at the back of Astroth.

They continued to walk down the streets until…

"Halt right there and turn around slowly with your hands where we can see them" a patrol of guards had spotted them, "You people are the intruders aren't you?"

The group froze and thought calmly on what they had to do. But three figures with green hoods appeared from above the patrol, one unlike the others wore a red scarf, they landed smoothly before they engaged the patrol. They unsheathed their two white metallic swords from the huge bulky boxes on both sides of their waist and sort through the guards as if they were new recruits up against elites.

After they cleared the patrol, they approached Akame's group while they slowly flipped their hoods back.

"Hello Akame" a familiar voice hit Akame, a voice she had not heard for a very long time.

It was Eren, Armin and Mikasa that approach their group, "Hey Eren"

They moved up onto a building rooftop that had a clear overview of the whole city including the wall.

"So why are you here?" Akame asked.

"Lelouch told us to meet you guys here in Astroth just in case you needed any assistance" Eren replied.

"How did you guys get past the guards guarding the wall with just the three of you?"

"Walls are nothing if you have a 3D-maneuver gear"

"I should get myself one" Akame then came to a hslt with the joke and explained what needed to be done, "We somehow need to get through the Great Wall of Astroth, but the gates of the wall seems reinforced and well-guarded"

"So you just need to get through the wall pretty much" Eren asked for a confirmation.

"Yes, then we can handle the rest" Akame clarified.

Eren placed his fist onto his chest, "No problem, leave it to me, a wall like that is nothing"

"In that case, here's the plan" Akame began to debrief the plan; "We will fend off the guards while Eren does whatever he needs to get us past the wall. Mikasa and Armin will defend Eren up close. Everyone understand?"

"I shall just lay back and enjoy some tea while you people take care of it" Ciel added, "Sebastian, set up my table"

"Yes, my Lord" the butler bowed and set a table up in an instant. He then moved on mixing the cup of tea, "It is done my Lord, you shall have a full view of everything from here"

The boy nodded and took his seat before he took a sip of the tea.

"The tea had been made of the natural plants from the field before; I took the liberty of tasting them before"

"It's not half bad…"

"Now then my Lord… your orders…" the butler kneeled down before the boy.

"Assist them and do what you must"

"Yes… my Lord" the butler's eye had become crimson red.

With everything planned, Akame led the group to the Great Wall of Astroth where the battle began.

Everything went according to planned; Eren prepared himself to break through the wall with Armin and Mikasa while the others defended the area from guards.

"You'll be fine Eren, we'll protect you" Mikasa assured Eren.

"Yeah, go for it" Armin cheered as well.

"Thanks guys, here goes nothing" Eren bit the side of his thumb so hard blood spilt out and at that instant, a large smoke cloud surrounded Eren. Soon the small Eren had changed into a 6-7 meter titan.

Everyone friendlies or foes focused their views on the Titan Eren. Akame stared at the titan with no blinks, "That's… Eren…?"

With a loud roar, Eren charged into the Great Wall of Astroth, creating a huge dent in the brick wall. He then punched the wall non-stop.

Sebastian turned back to the enemies at hand; he pulled out his silver knives and forks from his black tail coat in both hands.

The guards laughed at the inferior weapons the butler had equipped. The guards began to open fired on the butler, but he leaped into the air to avoid all the shots fired at him.

"Impossible…" the guards said in awe.

While in mid-air, the butler spun around in circled and threw his knives and forks with great accuracy, allowing all the cutleries to hit the guards' head.

Ciel watched the chaos and explosions from the top of the building afar as he sipped his cup of tea, two guards found the boy and began to approach.

"Don't move boy" the guards aimed their pistols at the boy from a distance. But the boy showed no interest to turn around to face them.

One of the guards became enraged and decided to fire a shot aimed at the boy's head.

But the boy was still alive; the guards blink a few times trying to figure out what had happened. Suddenly some of small weight fell into the guard's pocket; he stuck his hand into his pocket to find the bullet he had fired.

"How…?" the guards whispered amongst themselves. They soon decided to fire a few times just to make sure they weren't crazy. But the bullets fired still returned into their pockets.

"You humans truly amaze me" the boy stood up and finally turned around, the boy's eyes were crimson red.

"Are you… a… demon…?" the guards asked into complete fear as the abilities of a demon would make sense to the phenomenon that had just occurred.

"Yes, I am a demon indeed, now then… I believe it's my turn now…" the boy smiled demonically.

In a split second, one of the guard's head had turned in a 180 degree direction. The last remaining guard stumbled into the floor engulfed in fear.

"Now, for you…"

The guard fired his last bullet in the chamber. But with two fingers, the boy caught the bullet in between. The boy then shot the bullet from his fingers into the guard's forehead.

"Don't disturb me when I'm watching something interesting…"

Creation of Kyodai Productions

 **A/N: We do not own the animes included. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

 **P/S: Our Vice-President Elsie has shaved her head for the world's greatest shave, please send her some praise via the comments or our gmail!** **Your thoughts are important to us!**

 **Kirito also allows and encourages all the writers out there to use the Anime Dimension 0 idea as long as Kyodai Productions is given credit. So write away! :)**

 **R &R :)**


	10. Fighting Back

Anime Dimension 0: Zero Invasion

Episode 10: Fighting Back

Dimension 0 Zero: City of Kikorowa underground sewage base:

Lelouch began to explain what the team's going to do next now that Suzaku and Shirley had recovered.

"It's time for us to storm the Temple of Zero"

"I agree, the Temple of Zero is a critical location, taking it back will give us a huge advantage" Kirito agreed with Lelouch's idea.

"Here's the plan, we will leave exactly at nine tonight. Once we reach the forest, we will split and circle around to the temple, avoid any guards if possible. If you are spotted, make sure the guard doesn't see tomorrow. Once we regroup, we will storm into the chamber of the Temple of Zero and take Zero down. Any questions?"

Kirito placed his hand up, "No, but an idea…"

Leaving Yui for Shirley to take care of, they headed for the Temple of Zero.

Dimension 0 Zero: Forest outside the Temple of Zero (3 hours later):

The group stood a meter from the forest before the temple.

"Let the operation, begin" Lelouch gave the all green to start the operation.

They rushed into the forest in different directions. But when Arata and the Trinity Seven entered the forest, a strange feeling hit them.

"What was that?" Arata asked, "It's as though my breathing has tightened" he said as he gripped his chest.

"It must be a barrier, the others may not notice it but let's meet up with them at the temple" said Lilith.

Kirito, Asuna, Sinon and Rain leapt branch to branch toward the temple. Rain suddenly missed the branch and fell; Kirito rushed over and grabbed Rain by the hand. Rain now approximately ten meters above group gripped tightly on Kirito's hand as she tried to hold her scream in. with all his strength, Kirito pulled Rain back up to the branch and began to catch his breathe.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… thanks"

They continued to move; soon they arrived at the temple entrance.

Kirito looked around, "Where are the others? They should be here soon"

Guards suddenly appeared from the temple entrance and the forest.

Sinon drew her Hecate out, "Kirito! You and the others head on, I will hold them back!"

Kirito disagreed with her, "With your sniper?! No way, I'll stay back too!"

"Don't you trust my sniping skills? I can take care of this, go on before I get mad" Sinon shot a glare into his eyes.

Kirito had no choice but to comply, "O-Okay! Just don't die!" he turned and cut through the guards blocking the entrance.

Before they left, Rain tapped Sinon on the shoulder, "Sinon, take this" she shot a dagger onto the ground in front of herself with her skill and picked it up for Sinon.

Sinon looked at the dagger, "A dagger? I don't-"

"The Kirito in my world said that you were a great dagger user back in SAO"

"SA- whatever… thanks though" Sinon accepted the dagger and turned back to the guards, "Now go!"

Rain nodded, "Good luck" she ran after Kirito and Asuna.

"We are almost at the chamber, be prepared"

"What about the others?" Asuna asked.

"They will catch up… I'm counting on it; Sinon's life may depend on it"

Dimension 0 Zero: Forest outside of the Temple of Zero:

"Onii chan, do you feel like we aren't moving at all?" Yui asked.

"It does seem that way, I'm sure we're headed for the temple as well but it doesn't seem like we're getting any closer. Astil, Ilias, what's going on?"

"It could be some sort of multi-dimensional barrier" Astil replied.

"Hmm… if I recall, isn't those the kind of barriers that turn a designated area into a maze?"

"I'm impressed Onii chan, so you really do study" Yui added.

"H-Hey, Yui! Anyways, how can we break this barrier?"

"Yes, we can find the hole of the barrier or we destroy it, but it will consume about ninety per-cent of our mana" said Lilith.

Dimension 0 Zero: Corridors of Temple of Zero:

A white haired boy in white light armour wielding a black dagger walked down the corridor of the temple with a girl with black twin tails.

"Goddess, are you sure this is the place of the disturbance?" the boy asked.

"Yes, we must be careful from here on Bell, even my divined powers are blocked here" the girl replied.

Bell suddenly stopped and pulled Hestia against the wall before they reached the cross intersection of the temple.

"Aw… Bell you bad boy, you shouldn't push me like that"

"N-No Goddess, there's people coming this way… two, no three"

"What are we going to do?"

"I'll take them down" Bell charged out around the corner, around the corner were three dark figures, Bell headed for the figures with his dagger drawn.

One of the figures drew out a black sword and blocked the attack, "Who are you?" the figure asked.

Bell's stopped his assault but watched the figure's moves carefully.

The Goddess came around the corner, "Bell what's wrong?"

The figures came to light; there were two females and a male. The one of the females had beautiful chestnut coloured hair, while the other had crimson red hair.

"Are you with Requiem or not?" the female with chestnut hair asked.

"Requiem?" the two repeated the phrase in sync.

"It appears not" the male drew the conclusion, "Then we are allies"

"Allies? I-I'm so sorry about attacking you just then!" bell bowed as low as he could.

"I'm Kirito" the male introduced himself.

Then the two females, "I'm Asuna"

"I'm Rain, nice to meetcha"

Now Bell and the Goddess introduced themselves, "I'm Bell, Bell Cranel"

"I'm the Goddess, Hestia"

"I believe our goal is the same, here take this" Kirito handed them a badge, "Now you can kill your enemies without actually killing them"

"Thank you, Kirito!" Bell bowed once again.

"Now, let's keep going" said Asuna.

Dimension 0 Zero: Entrance to the Temple of Zero:

Sinon's Hecate II lied on the ground, she had changed to her dagger given to her by Rain.

"Is there no end to them?"

Dimension 0 Zero: Forest outside of the Temple of Zero:

"This barrier is getting annoying" Lelouch walked aimlessly around the forest.

"Freeze!" a guard approached the boy, "Turn around slowly"

 _Perfect timing…_

Lelouch turned around and activated his Geass.

"Now, lead me to the exit of this barrier and hand me your weapon"

"Yes sir" the guard saluted and led Lelouch to the barrier's exit.

Dimension 0 Zero: Temple of Zero:

Kirito, checked the corners of the corridors as they passed them, "Zero has placed guards everywhere in the Temple up to the main chamber of the temple"

"We're almost there right?"

"Yeah"

Creation of Kyodai Productions

 **A/N: We do not own the animes included. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

 **P/S:** **Your thoughts are important to us! Comment!**

 **Kirito also allows and encourages all the writers out there to use the Anime Dimension 0 idea as long as Kyodai Productions is given credit. So write away! :)**

 **R &R :)**


	11. Infinite Sword Skill

Anime Dimension 0: Zero Invasion

Episode 11: Infinite Sword Skill

The two groups now play the greatest part on saving the dimension from the evil grasp of Zero. The assault on the Life Crystal and the gateway to Dimension 00, as well as the counter attack on the Temple of Zero will decide the fate of all dimensions in existence.

Dimension 0 Zero: Forest outside of the Temple of Zero:

"Shana, are you really okay with this? Nietono No Shana will-"

Shana looked at the blade in her right hand, "Yuji, are you saying I can't hold my own without Nietono No Shana?"

"N-No… it's just-"

"I still have my red flames" she said as she displayed the hot, burning red flame on her left hand, "And what about you? Blutsauger will also-"

"If you're okay without Nietono No Shana, then I too will be fine without Blutsauger"

"D-Don't assume you can't match me okay?" Shana shut her eyes and faced away from Yuji.

 _I guess she still wants the pride of being stronger than me huh? Such a child… but that's what I like about her._

Shana opened her eyes and realised that Yuji's eyes were fixed onto her.

"W-W-What is it?! Quit looking at me like that!" she released a punch into Yuji's stomach.

"S-Sorry" Yuji apologised as he held onto the pain in his stomach.

Dimension 0 Zero: Entrance to the Temple of Zero:

Sinon huffed and puffed as she tried to extend her concentration on the enemies in front of her.

A guard rushed in with his sword headed to the right side of her waist, she blocked the attack and punched the guard's face, sending him flying about a meter away from her.

 _Damn it… I'm starting to get tired… this isn't good… I'll be killed at this rate… No… I can't die; I promised Kirito that I'll live._

This time, three guards came at the same time. She dropped her dagger to cover her ears and shut her eyes tightly as she could not bear to watch the slashes reaching her. As she accepted her fate, she apologised to Kirito. But nothing had happened.

She opened her eyes to see the guards all on the ground, Lelouch and Yuuki stood in front of the forest exit.

"You okay?" Yuuki asked.

Before she could answer, Sinon collapsed from exhaustion.

"H-Hey!" Lelouch rushed up to catch her, "You're tired huh? I guess so, you did good Sinon, rest easy now…"

"I'll catch up to Kirito, Lelouch, stay here and watch Sinon" Yuuki rushed inside the temple.

Dimension 0 Zero: Door to the main chamber of the Temple of Zero:

Kirito and the others stood before the door to the main chamber of the Temple of Zero.

"You guys ready for this?" he asked as he placed his hand on the door. The group replied with a nod.

He pushed the door open to see Zero in the Dimensional Light.

"Welcome" Zero greeted them as they entered the chamber.

"You'll be defeated here" said Kirito as he drew his swords from his back.

Zero left the Dimensional Light and approached the group, "Big words for the people I allowed through my barrier"

"Enough talk!" Kirito and Bell charged into battle with Zero.

Zero defended himself perfectly with Kyoukai Breaker, allowing no damage to be dealt to him. Bell increased his speed higher and higher as the fight dragged out.

"Firebolt! Firebolt!" he fired his flame magic at Zero but proved to be no use. He continued to fire until he felt like his brain was going to fail. His speed began to decrease and his attacks became powerless.

"Hahahaha" Zero laughed, "Is this the best you can do?"

He kicked Kirito away and managed to land a deep cut to Bell's right side of his waist before he leaped away.

Bell kneeled down while he held his waist to try stop the blood from leaking out.

"Bell!" Hestia rushed to Bell's side, "Stop, you can't continue, you'll experience Mind Down if you continue!"

Only Kirito and Asuna were left to fight the demon Zero.

They used their switching method on Zero where Kirito blocked Zero's attack in order for Asuna to move in. But the switching was pointless as Zero still managed to block Asuna's attack. Asuna decided to use her main sword skill as Zero would least expect it.

"Star Splash!" Zero deflected Asuna's sword skill without a sweat and stabbed her through her stomach.

"Asuna!" Kirito rushed in to separate Zero and Asuna.

He landed a kick on Zero's chest to move him away before he caught Asuna. Blood spilled out non-stop from her. Kirito panicked, he's going to lose her again, his only meaning to live was going to be taken from him.

"Asuna, stay with me, don't close your eyes" Kirito yelled as he tried to keep her awake.

"Keep fighting, save the dimensions, continue to be my hero…" Asuna placed her hand onto his cheek before her slowly closed her eyes.

"Asuna!" Kirito shook her by the shoulders.

Rain looked from the distance, "Asuna…"

Light surrounded Asuna in Kirito's arms. She then vanished with the particles.

Kirito glared at Zero with his dark eyes as if they were saying, "I'll kill you…"

"Rain! We're going to use it!" Kirito ordered.

"Y-Yes" Rain focused back to Zero.

"Infinite Sword Skill!" Kirito prepared himself for the upcoming attack.

She began to summon the swords in her inventory. Kirito dashed around Zero as if there was an invisible cage around Zero. Side to side, corner to corner, Kirito moved faster and faster.

Kirito prepared both his hands for the next phase, "Now! Wave one!"

Rain fired two of her swords at Kirito, who caught the swords by their hilts and pierced them through Zero's body. The chamber filled itself of Zero's voice of pain.

"Wave two!"

Rain shot the next wave of swords at Kirito as he continued his dashes around Zero.

Dimension 0 Zero: Corridors of Temple of Zero:

Yuuki hurried toward the main chamber of the temple while she took down the guards in her way.

"Asuna… Kirito… I'm on my way…"

Creation of Kyodai productions

 **A/N: We do not own the animes included. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

 **P/S:** **Your thoughts are important to us! Comment! This volume is coming to an end! We hope that you all enjoyed our adventure!**

 **Kirito also allows and encourages all the writers out there to use the Anime Dimension 0 idea as long as Kyodai Productions is given credit. So write away! :)**

 **R &R :)**


	12. Dimension 0

Anime Dimension 0: Zero Invasion

Episode 12: Dimension 0

Dimension 0 Zero: Main chamber of Temple of Zero:

 _Infinite Sword Skill, an Original Sword Skill Rain and I came up with. It will stay in effect as long as I'm supplied with swords. It took hours of practice but we managed to master the technique. My reaction speed was crucial and as Heathcliff once said, I was the one with the fastest reaction speed although I'm still behind Yuuki, I will do my best to surpass her, and this will be my first step in doing so._

Kirito's eyes followed each sword shot out by Rain, he accurately figured out each sword's projectile line, and rushed to catch the sword before it impacted onto the ground. He then impaled them into Zero one by one faster than Zero can pull them out.

"Here's the last one!" Rain informed Kirito just before she shot the last sword in her inventory.

"Good! Get the next wave ready in two seconds" Kirito grabbed the last sword and moved around for an extra second before he pierced it through Zero's chest.

"Roger!" Rain prepared her summoning.

Dimension 0 Zero: Forest outside the Temple of Zero:

Shana and Yuji continued to wander around the forest with no idea where they were headed for as the multi-dimensional barrier was still up.

"Shana look, Nietono No Shana is-" Yuji pointed to Shana sword that shined a bright light.

"Yeah it's time huh? Yuji, are you ready?"

Yuji nodded and pulled out Blutsauger, and watched it disappear just like Shana's Nietono No Shana.

"We'd better hurry" just as Shana said that, the sky revealed a crack and soon broke down.

Dimension 0 Zero: East side of the Temple of Zero:

"You guys okay?" Arata asked the Trinity Seven.

"Y-Yeah, we'll be fine" Lilith replied, "But we don't have much mana left. It took a lot to break the barrier"

"Onii chan, move on ahead, we'll be fine" said Yui.

"No way, what if an enemy comes by?!" Arata disagreed, "I'm not going to leave you girls here defenceless, I'm sure the others have the situation under control"

"Arata…" they whispered his name to themselves.

Dimension 0 Zero: Main chamber of Temple of Zero:

Kirito now held Yuuki's blade and Nietono No Shana, he unleashed his Star Burst Stream onto Zero before impaling them into him. The weakened Zero dropped Kyoukai Breaker and kneeled in exhaustion.

"Stop this non-sense now!" Zero slammed his fist onto the concrete ground leaving an indent of his fist.

Rain shot out the last sword from her inventory, Blutsauger, "Kirito! That's the last one!"

"Then I'll use this too!" Kirito slide by Zero and got his hands on Kyoukai Breaker, "Eclipse!"

He activated his ultimate sword skill on Zero. After he impaled Zero with Blutsauger, he triggered it ability to create another wound on Zero's right arm. Then he lastly stabbed Kyoukai Breaker into Zero's heart. Suddenly a ray of light hit Zero from the sky.

He yelled in pained before an explosion of darkness appeared around Zero, Kirito and Rain leaped back immediately to distance themselves. The darkness slowly disappeared and a dark worm-like creature crawled its way out from Zero's heart wound, as it crawled out, Zero's wounds began to close up. It fell to the ground and disintegrated.

Kirito tried to recollect what just happened but more questions shot into his mind, "What was-"

"Kirito! Asuna!" Kirito turned to see Yuuki as the doorway to the chamber, her eyes looked left and right, "Where's Asuna?"

Kirito kneeled down, water filled his eyes, "She… She… She has disappeared into particles…"

"Disappeared into particles you say?" Kirito looked up to see Lelouche and Sinon, "If she disappeared in light particles then it means that she's alive. The other in Astroth has made it…"

Kirito fell backwards onto the ground in relief.

Hours later, Kirito reunited with Asuna, everyone gathered at the Temple of Zero. Zero had awoken and explained everything to Saber and the others.

"So where did this worm come from? Or what was that light just then?" Kirito asked.

"That was I" a bright figure in light appeared from the sky, "I am the God of Dimension 0. What happened before was me entering Zero's body to exorcise him. I couldn't do it before because of his strength so I must thank you for weakening him"

"Master" Zero greeted the God, "I'm sorry about all of this"

"No it's alright, as long as everyone's fine" the God turned the group, "All of you have saved not just this dimension but all the other dimensions from a great crisis, thank you. For your bravery, I shall grant you all a reward. All you that are dead shall return to the living for a day, but after that day, the living will no remember anything about that day and you all will forget about Dimension 0"

Dimension 2025 Sword Art Online: New Aincrad Floor 65 Dungeon:

"We're finally back huh?" Kirito let out a sigh, "But this taught me another thing"

"And what's that?" Asuna asked.

"I need to hold you more dearly, losing you again was unbearable"

Asuna blushed full red, words unable to come out. Yui smiled from on top of Kirito's head as she watched the two.

"Guys you know I'm here right?" they stopped their conversation immediately and turned around to face Yuuki who waved awkwardly at them.

"Y-Yuuki!" they both turned bright red.

Dimension 0 Zero: Temple of Zero:

"You didn't tell them my Master, that worm must have been sent by The Void"

"Yes… the time is not right, but I know when we need them, they will save us once again… they are after all heroes… even though they will not remember about what happened here, but this will be forever engraved into this dimension's memories, they are our saviours… and until that day comes when their memories return to fight once again, they shall continue their lives with no memories of this happening…"

Creation of Kyodai Productions

 **A/N: We do not own the animes included. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

 **P/S:** **Your thoughts are important to us! Comment! This volume has come to an end! We hope that you all enjoyed our adventure together!**

 **The following will be released soon in order:**

 **The final chapters of Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai! Tournament Of Delusions! (Fanfiction)**

 **Neko Nekoroid! (Original Fiction)**

 **Love Fragments (Original Fiction)**

 **To view our Original Fictions, please access FictionPress, our account will be the same.**

 **R &R :)**


End file.
